eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1904 (7 February 2000)
Synopsis A flirty old friend of Phil's, a woman called Di Baker, visits Phil and tells him she's just divorced her husband and needs a good "reliable" mechanic, and Phil says he isn't interested as he has a good business here. He says she seems to be doing well herself, and looks at the flashy Merc she is driving. She offers to sell it to him and he refuses. It's Rosa's birthday and Teresa gives her a slinky item "from Milan" and she's obviously upset that Matthew has dumped her. Rosa is worried and discusses it with Beppe and Gianni, and says that apparently Steve is really messed up about it. Rosa is also worried that Sandra has filed for divorce and will try to get custody of Joe. Beppe promises to phone the solicitor. That evening they arrange a family meal as a surprise for Rosa, and she's thrilled. Steve is totally paranoid and Jackie is worried about him. He wanders around the club and has a drink. Beppe and Jackie are both concerned about him. Ian quizzes Mick about current pop music then declines to buy any of the CDs Mick suggests. He makes notes and says he will think about it. Janine "helps" Sonia with the Italian for her Valentine card. They discuss it in the restaurant, and Gianni happens to glance at it before Janine can snatch it away, and Gianni says it says he's got a face like a pig. Sonia is really upset and tells Janine she's a bitch. Robbie has forgotten to get oil and asks Jim to fetch some from Terry's. Unfortunately, Terry doesn't have any so Robbie can't do any chips all day. Against his better judgement, Robbie leaves Jim in charge while he goes to the wholesalers. Ian catches him and tells Robbie that he has to interview for Beale's market later today and he'd better hope that none of them are better than him. Ian arrives in the Vic and asks for a glass of wine for his "lady friend". Dan mutters to Mel "How long's that been going on?" Mel isn't bothered at all, but Phil and Dan muse on how Ian does it. Robbie chips in that she won't be that happy when she starts her job - Ian's interviewing her for the market. They turn around and see her slap Ian's face and walk out! Mick and Nina arrive in the Vic after a good night out at a band. They discuss a leaving do for Fred, and Dan is keen, as it is another excuse for him to have a lock in and make a bit of money. Mel asks Lisa if she's OK, she's been to the loo twice in the last half an hour. Natalie sees an ad for another dating agency and gets worried about hers. She asks Roy and he says in passing that romance isn't just for the young ones, and she thinks this is a brilliant idea. She prepares some ads in the Vic and Sandra starts chatting to her. Sandra goes on about her awful husband and his family. Natalie encourages her not to let the family put her off - she Joe's mother. Sandra is encouraged, and she says yes, and leaves, introducing herself! Sandra storms over to the restaurant and "has her say". This ends up in Rosa and Sandra having a bit of a slap at each other. Rosa falls over and Sandra looks like a lunatic - manic in her triumph. Credits Main cast *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Michael Greco as Beppe *Leila Birch as Teresa *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *John Bardon as Jim *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Carly Hillman as Nicky *James Alexandrou as Martin *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Tony Caunter as Roy *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Dido Miles as DI Baker Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes